Matrimonio Entre Herederos
by Hachi Minuit
Summary: MEH Como única heredera del Imperio Swan, su padre le ordenó casarse con el magnate inglés Edward Cullen, pero Bella decidió que huiría durante la noche de bodas. Adaptación.


Matrimonio entre herederos

Adaptación del libro, La heredera de Lynne Graham, personajes de Stephanie Meyer.

Sinopsis: Como única heredera del Imperio Swan, Isabella se convertiría algún día en una de las mujeres más ricas del mundo. Sin embargo, había algo que su dinero no podía comprar: su libertad. Cuando su padre le ordenó casarse con el magnate inglés Edward Cullen, Bella decidió que huiría durante la noche de bodas para alcanzar lo que tanto deseaba. Pero, para su propia sorpresa, Bella pronto se encontró cautivada por su futuro esposo. Y, a medida que se iba acercando el día de la boda, se fue dando cuenta de que iba a tener que tomar una difícil decisión. ¿Podría elegir entre su libertad y el amor que sentía por Edward?

Capítulo 1.

—Antes o después tendrás que casarte con "alguien" —señaló Carlisle Cullen—. ¿Por qué no Isabella Swan?

Edward no contesto. En otro momento de su vida se habría reído a carcajadas si su padre le hubiera sugerido un matrimonio de conveniencia. Pero llevaba casi dos años sumido en un infierno de dolor, del que sólo escapaba enfrascándose en el trabajo. En un intento desesperado por llenar el vacío que lo asolaba, había tenido múltiples aventuras, pero esas relaciones superficiales sólo le habían dejado un regusto amargo y más vacío.

—Es un honor que Charlie Swan haya pensado en nuestra familia para su hija —continuo Carlisle con persistencia, observando a su impredecible hijo—. Tiene muy buena opinión de tu visión para los negocios y le preocupa su salud. Además, "necesita" un yerno en quien confiar.

Edward, escuchó con escepticismo el astuto discurso de su padre, que parecía sugerir que un matrimonio concertado por la familia, en vez de por los interesados, fuera habitual en Inglaterra, aunque ya no lo era en absoluto. Además, le asombraba que el interés demostrado por uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo hubiera cegado a su padre, haciéndole olvidar otras cosas mucho menos agradables.

—Charlie Swan es un malvado y un matón. Tú lo sabes y yo también.

—Aún así, su hija Bella es una joven decente y bien educada —siguió Carlisle con determinación, convencido de que solo un matrimonio como ese podría apartar a su hijo de la vida de fiestas y escándalos continuos que estaba destrozando el corazón de su madre—. No veo razón que impida que, con el tiempo, seas feliz con ella.

El rostro delgado y poderoso de Edward se contrajo con un rictus de amargura. Desde que Tanya, a quien había amado por encima de todo, se había ido para siempre, no se creía capaz de ser feliz con mujer alguna, mucho menos de confiar en ella. Decidió no mencionar ese tema, porque su padre no era hipócrita y no se callaría.

Los padres de Edward, ingleses y muy conservadores, habían odiado a Tanya y se habían negado a aceptarla como esposa de su único hijo. Su reputación de mujer alocada y su turbio pasado ofendían su sensibilidad. Cuando se casó con ella la reacción de su padre fue la ira y la de su madre el llanto y Edward corto todo vinculo con ellos. El enfrentamiento había empezado a suavizarse después de la traición de Tanya, pero solo porque Edward estaba tan desesperado que era incapaz de hacer el esfuerzo de rechazar a su familia.

Sin embargo, desde entonces, cada negocio que hacía era una mina de oro. Ya era mucho más rico que su padre porque, mientras Carlisle había heredado una fortuna y se había limitado a conservarla, Edward se había dedicado al capital del riesgo y al desarrollo de programas informáticos, olvidando la cautela. Era muy irónico que sus increíbles ganancias de los últimos meses hubieran hecho que Charlie Swan, el magnate multimillonario, lo considerara como un posible yerno.

—Ni siquiera he visto a la hija de Swan –dijo Edward secamente.

—Claro que sí —contradijo Carlisle—. Según Charlie, la viste cuando pasaste la noche en Londres.

Edward frunció el entrecejo. Hacia un par de meses su helicóptero había tenido problemas, cerca de Londres y había llamado por radio al señor Swan para que le permitiera aterrizar en su helipuerto. La visita había sido corta, menos de 24 hrs, pero era bien sabido por todos que el _Jefe_ Swan tenía una forma especial de evitar intrusos en sus propiedades. Y aunque Edward había sido bien recibido y agasajado con todo tipo de lujos, había sido una noche espantosa.

Charlie Swan rondaba los cuarenta años y tenía un pequeño harem de bellísimas jóvenes en su mansión, y había invitado a Edward a elegir a una para completar la diversión de la noche. Éste sintió repulsión al ver lo dispuestas que estaban las aduladoras jovencitas a satisfacer los deseos del señor Swan, pues muchas de ellas eran incluso menores de edad. Aunque evidentemente, Edward no había cometido el error de comentar los "extravagantes" gustos del señor Swan con nadie. Charlie Swan era un enemigo implacable y despiadado, dentro y fuera de los negocios, por lo que sólo un estúpido se atrevería a provocar su ira. Además Edward Cullen no quería que nada amenazara su recién creado imperio empresarial...

No creía que ninguna de las jovencitas que había visto fuera Bella Swan. Edward soltó una carcajada seca; el jefe Swan distaba de ser un personaje agradable, pero no estaba loco. Por más que lo pensó, no recordaba haber visto a ninguna otra mujer esa noche, excepto el ama de llaves, que lo había llevado a su suite ardiendo de ira y frustración por como se había burlado el jefe Swan cuando se negó a dormir con una de sus prostitutas.

—Deja que refresque tu memoria —dijo Carlisle incómodo, ya que había contado con que su hijo recordara a la joven sin tener que ver una foto.

Edward miró la foto con incredulidad y la reconoció de inmediato. Masculló una maldición. Aunque estaba de perfil, recordó la inclinación sumisa de la cabeza, el pelo oscuro recogido en una coleta y los rasgos frágiles y delicados del rostro de alabastro de la chica.

—¡Creí que era el ama de llaves! —exclamó Edward indignado, pero sus pómulos se tiñeron levemente; aquella noche, a pesar de su ira, no había sido inmune al encanto natural de la joven.

La recordaba demasiado bien: rasgos finos y delicados, ojos del color del chocolate: una belleza natural. Isabella era la antítesis de las chicas voluptuosas y artificiales que habían desfilado ante él durante aquella noche. Nunca se había insinuado a una sirvienta, pero esa noche solo lo habían detenido el silencio y formalidad de ella y su innato sentido de la justicia.

—Tengo entendido que Isabella recién terminó sus estudios en una escuela de monjas. Su padre opina que las mujeres deben quedarse en casa —comentó Carlisle con cierta reticencia, pues tanto su esposa Esme, como sus hijas, Alice y Rosalie, no se lo pensaban dos veces antes de volar a cualquier lugar de Europa para visitar a sus amigas o ir de compras. Carlisle era de aquellos que creían que las mujeres eran seres independientes y capaces de ejercer una profesión, no sólo ser amas de casa. Por supuesto, Charlie Swan no opinaba lo mismo.

—Puede que en el futuro considere la posibilidad de un matrimonio de conveniencia —concedió Edward, pensando que Isabella debería haberle dicho quien era—. Pero no tengo ningún interés de casarme con la excéntrica hija de Charlie Swan. Al menos, me gustaría una esposa con personalidad, no una chiquilla.

—Un mínimo de personalidad da mucho de sí—.arguyó Carlisle con vehemencia, insistiendo en lo que consideraba una gran oportunidad para su hijo, no sólo a nivel social ni mucho menos económico, sino emocional. Carlisle conocía bien a Edward, y sabía que después de su divorcio con Tanya lo que Edward necesitaba era una chica tranquila y de buenas costumbres, como Isabella.— Y antes de criticar las carencias de Isabella Swan, deberías conocerla y preguntarte qué puedes ofrecerle a alguien como ella.

—¿En qué sentido? –inquirió Edward con voz seca. Siempre que trataban la vida sentimental de Edward, éste sacaba a relucir la impenetrable coraza que se había forjado durante los años posteriores a su separación. Se había prometido a sí mismo que jamás nadie volvería a dañarlo de aquella manera. El amor no era un negocio rentable, se repetía casi como un mantra cada vez que conocía a alguna mujer.

—Si no tienes corazón que ofrecer, solo se casara contigo una cazafortunas —advirtió Carlisle con frustración, aunque eso Edward ya lo había vivido—. Tu reputación de mujeriego es tal que la mayoría de nuestros amigos no quieren que sus hijas se relacionen contigo.

—No me interesan las vírgenes fervorosas ni las arribistas ambiciosas, así que hacen muy bien —masculló Edward con desprecio. En definitiva, el amor no era algo que le interesara ni ahora ni nunca más.

Carlisle contuvo un suspiro. Había hecho lo posible por convencer a su hijo, con la esperanza de que el reto de participar en la amplia red de Sociedades Swan lo tentara. Había pensado que podría atraerlo al aspecto práctico de un acuerdo matrimonial que apenas le exigiría esfuerzo personal, con la esperanza de que fuera feliz. Había hablado con su esposa al respecto y ambos habían pensado que comentarle lo beneficioso que sería casarse por conveniencia, podría ser una forma de asegurarle que no se trataba de una cazafortunas como Tanya, pero al parecer no había servido de nada.

—A Charlie le ofenderá que te niegues—reiteró Carlisle atribulado—. Quiere que te reúnas con él para discutir la propuesta. ¿Qué mal puede hacer eso? Negocios son negocios, considera los beneficios a largo plazo—. Carlisle tuvo que reprimir un gesto de disgusto al pronunciar la última frase, le fastidiaba tener que hablarle así a su hijo, pero parecía que era el único lenguaje que conocía ahora.

—Lo pensaré –dijo Edward, mirando a su padre con mirada severa y fría, era la misma mirada que sus competidores habían aprendido a respetar. No estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo, pero el recuerdo de esa noche en Londres lo intrigaba.

Bella se miro en el espejo cuidadosamente, sus ojos estaban llenos de tensión; que su padre la convocara a una reunión formal era extraño y amedrentador, sin mencionar que la aterraba.

Su cabello marrón caía en ondas hasta su cintura. El vestido azul oscuro apenas dejaba que se insinuaran las curvas de su esbelto cuerpo, y le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. En una multitud, habría pasado desapercibida; esa era la imagen que su padre le exigía: modesta, discreta y asexuada. No le importaba lo más mínimo que sus ideas pertenecieran a otros tiempos y estuvieran fuera de lugar en una familia rica y educada; se enorgullecía de sus raíces humildes y no veía razón para permitir al mundo moderno que invadiera sus costumbres.

Charlie Swan era un hombre dominante y controlador con un carácter explosivo que podía convertirse en violencia en segundos y que consideraba a la mujer un ser inferior y una posesión. Ya de niña, Bella había aprendido el código de comportamiento que debía mantener ante su padre, y sabía controlar la lengua y mantener la cabeza gacha. En más de una ocasión lo había visto golpear a su madre, la cual había huido el día que Bella cumplió tres años. Ese hecho había endurecido aún más a su padre, quien renegaba día a día no haber tenido el heredero varón que tanto deseaba. Y así lo hubiera hecho Charlie Swan si lo hubiera deseado realmente, pero la experiencia del matrimonio lo había marcado y en vista de que en un futuro su hija podría proveerlo de un nieto, o un yerno apropiado, sus planes se habían adaptado a las nuevas circunstancias. Así pues, durante la infancia de Bella él se mantuvo al margen, se reunía con ella dos veces al año, su cumpleaños y Navidad, el resto del tiempo lo pasaba en un internado para mujeres en las afueras de Bristol.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió bruscamente. Bella dio un respingo y se volvió hacia el rostro delgado y agrio de Lauren, la sobrina de su padre.

—¿Por qué estas siempre mirándote al espejo? —Resopló Lauren con desprecio—. Es una tontería siendo tan fea. Si fueras una verdadera Swan, serías una belleza.

Bella, acostumbrada a los insultos de su prima, se resistió a la tentación de preguntarle qué había fallado en su caso, pues sería difícil encontrar algo atractivo en sus rasgos afilados. En cuanto a lo de "no ser una verdadera" Swan, Bella sabía perfectamente que se lo decían por su madre, ya que después de su partida se había puesto en entredicho su moral y si no fuera porque tenía los mismos ojos chocolate de su padre, la hubieran echado a la calle desde hacía mucho tiempo. Aún así, evitaba a toda costa los enfrentamientos con Lauren, para que no corriera a quejarse con su padre, quien le creía cada una de sus mentiras, y Bella fuese castigada.

Su prima Lauren había nacido en Estados Unidos, pero educada bajo los estándares británicos de los Swan. Desde que era una niña la habían mimado demasiado y al morir su madre se había convertido en el centro de atención de su padre, malcriándola de por vida. Y quizá hubiese empeorado su conducta, pero su padre, el hermano mayor de Charlie, había muerto en un accidente de auto hacía cinco años, por lo que ahora Charlie era su tutor legal. Desde un principio Lauren se había manifestado tal cual era, por supuesto, no ante su tío, quien creía capaz a su propia hija de cometer todas las bajezas que su sobrina le inventaba, por lo que prácticamente ella tenía las de ganar en aquella casa. Y aunque Bella no contestaba mal y ni hacía berrinches, ella siempre era la que quedaba mal ante su padre.

—Tu padre te tiene buenas noticias—le informó Lauren con burla, si su prima era capaz de mencionar el adjetivo "bueno" en una oración, sabía que no le gustaría en absoluto.

—Me encantará escucharlas de su boca —dijo Bella cruzando la antesala al dormitorio lentamente.

—Eres una malagradecida —réprobo duramente Lauren con disgusto—. ¡No te mereces lo que vas a tener!

Bella parpadeó repetidamente un par de veces, la actitud de Lauren daba a entender que era algo que ella deseaba, por lo que Bella se apresuró a ir donde su padre. ¿Qué podía ser? El obvio resentimiento de su prima despertó su curiosidad, pero la ansiedad que sentía en el estomago se incrementó. Era incapaz de estar ante su padre sin sentir miedo, y el no era un hombre que hiciera regalos, ni portara buenas noticias. De hecho, Bella se preguntaba a menudo si su padre sentía placer al negarle todo lo que deseaba. Nunca la había querido y, cuando su madre huyó, disfrutó contándole que la había sacado de un prostíbulo. En realidad Charlie sólo había intentado olvidar a su esposa tergiversando su historia, un hombre como él jamás habría podido casarse con una mujer de la vida nocturna. En su afán por dañar la imagen de su esposa, había cambiado su historia a tal grado que él mismo la creía.

Renée Swan había sido educada en el seno de una familia burguesa, pero los malos manejos financieros de su padre y los derroches de su madre los habían llevado a la quiebra. Por eso, en cuanto Charlie Swan puso sus ojos en ella y le propuso matrimonio, un mes después de conocerla, no dudo en aceptar. Hastiada de las peleas de sus padres pensó que un apuesto caballero era la solución a sus problemas, sin saber que había salido del purgatorio para entrar al infierno. Los primeros meses de su matrimonio la habían despertado de su cuento de hadas. El desencanto que le había producido conocer al verdadero Charlie había sido tal que la habían sumergido en una depresión y conforme pasaron los días fue empeorando. La alegría que la maternidad provocaba en la mayoría de las mujeres, Renée fue incapaz de experimentarla, pues sabía que si no aportaba el heredero que tanto anhelaba su esposo, se vería sometida a más noches de maltrato. El día que dio a luz fue el peor día de su vida, pues no sólo lo había decepcionado, sino que al complicarse el parto su vientre se había desgarrado y jamás podría tener otro hijo. Ese día acabó su matrimonio. En la mente de Charlie el divorcio no era una opción, aunque la fidelidad por parte de él no figuraba en el contrato.

Lauren la dejó en el vestíbulo, ante el despacho de su padre. Ambas sabían que la haría esperar, lo suficiente como para recordarle que ella no era importante. Rígida por la tensión, Bella miró por la ventana, sin inmutarse ante la maravillosa vista de la ciudad. Una ligera llovizna caía afuera y el tono grisáceo de las nubes anunciaba una tormenta por la noche. Londres era una ciudad lluviosa, húmeda, pero hermosa. Sin embargo, nada podía compensarle a Bella observar la maravillosa vista, pues la casa de su padre era como una prisión. La libertad que tanto ansiaba seguía estando fuera de su alcance, a unos cuantos metros. Desde que había terminado sus estudios, hacía meses, no salía de la mansión a menos que fuera acompañada de su prima, quien pocas veces se veía obligada a llevarla consigo. Sabía que su encierro se debía a que Charlie no confiaba en ella. Una vez había intentado escapar, pero el plan no salió como esperaba y su padre estaba sobre aviso.

Lauren le había ofrecido su ayuda para escapar y por supuesto, Bella pensó que al despreciarla como lo hacía la dejaría marcharse donde sea con tal de no volver a verla. Se equivocó. Apenas entró a la estación de tren los guardaespaldas de su padre la obligaron a regresar. Su padre estaba furioso y después de haber escuchado la versión de los hechos de Lauren ardía en cólera. Una vez solas su prima le explicó que al irse la diversión terminaría y no tenía ninguna intención de soportar el carácter de su tío, si él podía desquitarse con ella. Se estremeció al recordar el recibimiento de su enojado e incrédulo padre, que nunca había soñado que se atreviera a intentar escapar de su tiranía. Su madre lo había hecho y ella entendía que lo hubiera abandonado, pero siempre se preguntaba por qué no la había llevado consigo. La única explicación que tenía, y que Lauren se empeñaba en recordarle, era que no la quería. Bella a veces le creía.

Isabella, con una desesperanza que no correspondía a sus años, había pensado que el amor sólo existía en los libros y era ahí donde debía quedarse. Si desde que había nacido había carecido afecto, no había motivos para hacerle pensar que con amor todo sería mejor.

—Señorita Swan... entre —dijo el secretario personal de su padre, James Connely, con una sonrisa aduladora. James, ese era otro motivo por el cual Bella no insistía en salir de casa, si tenía que elegir entre Lauren o James como su acompañante, prefería el encierro.

Charlie Swan estaba de pie bajo su propio y favorecedor retrato. Era un hombre fuerte y de presencia imponente, de aspecto feroz, pero debajo de aquella máscara de acero, su rostro parecía cansado, enfermo podría decirse.

—¿Estás bien, papá? —se oyó decir instintivamente.

—Veo que echaremos mucho de menos a mi cariñosa y compasiva hija —replicó Charlie con ironía.

La palidez de Bella se tiñó de rubor pero, un segundo después, se preguntó por qué iban a echarla de menos. La esperanza la asaltó con tanta fuerza que le temblaron las rodillas. ¿La habría perdonado por intentar escaparse? ¿Iba a permitirle llevar una vida más normal? ¿Sería libre?

—Después de todos estos años, por fin vas a serme útil —informó el hombre con satisfacción.

Bella comprendió la estupidez de su esperanza. Su padre nunca había hecho nada para complacerla, ni siquiera cuando era niña. Se había derrumbado ante el abandono de su madre, pero ese reflejo de humanidad quedó eclipsado con los años de soledad y aislamiento a los que la había sometido.

—Te he encontrado un marido —anunció Charlie.

La sorpresa casi hizo que Bella se tambaleara, y aunque se esforzó por no mostrar ninguna reacción, no pudo evitar un leve gemido estrangulado. ¿Por qué le había buscado un marido? Tenía que ser algo beneficioso para él. Se mordió la lengua, una sola pregunta o exclamación lo harían reaccionar como si hubiera sido una impertinente.

—_Habla cuando te hablen_ —era una lección que Bella había aprendido bien en su infancia —. _Una hija respetuosa no cuestiona las decisiones de su padre_.

El silencio devastador hizo que se pusiera aún más rígida, mientras espera a que su padre hablara de nuevo. La idea de un marido la dejaba anonadada, nunca se lo había planteado; sobre todo porque era consciente de su padre disfrutaba teniendo a su familia a su disposición, dependiendo de él, martirizándola.

—Si tu madre… —dijo cortando la frase para corregirse— Si hubiera tenido un heredero varón, ni se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza un matrimonio así para ti. Pero eres lo único que tengo y algún día heredaras Sociedades Swan.

—Yo... ¿voy a ser su heredera? —susurró, aún mas asombrada por esta segunda noticia.

—¿Es que hay alguien más? —soltó una risa sardónica—.Eres mi única hija, aunque seas la mayor decepción que haya tenido.

Bella se quedó paralizada ante la declaración de su padre, siempre había tenido la idea de que su padre pensaba así de ella, pero que lo afirmara frente a alguien más lo hacía verdadero. Sin embargo, Bella no quería heredar Sociedades Swan. Su gigantesco imperio de negocios era el monstruo que le había dado su poder incuestionable. La riqueza lo había hecho intocable. Sin dudarlo, destruiría a todos lo que se le oponían y su esfera de influencia era casi infinita. Una y otra vez, la avaricia de los demás lo protegía, pues sobornaba a cualquiera que pudiera sacar a la luz sus corruptos negocios... o incluso lo que ocurría en su propia casa.

El labio superior de Bella tembló. Su padre acababa de decirle que le había encontrado un esposo, desearía estar pensando en eso y no en otras cosas. Se sentía mareada, y escuchaba los latidos de su propio corazón como un martilleo en la cabeza.

De repente, comprendió por que no pensaba en que la iban a casar como si fuera una novia medieval, sin derecho a opinar. No servía para nada darle vueltas a algo que no podía cambiar. Si lo desafiaba sólo causaría su propia ruina, su padre no tenía ningún escrúpulo y comenzaría a intimidarla en cuanto dijera una sola palabra de objeción. Bella no era ninguna cobarde, pero si algo había aprendido con los años es que llevarle la contraria sólo la perjudicaría, por lo que tenía que buscar que este acontecimiento la favoreciera.

—Estoy impresionado —comentó Charlie con un tono tranquilo que a ella le provocó un escalofrío—. Ahora sabes el lugar que te corresponde en la vida. Eso es bueno, porque no voy a aceptar ninguna tontería en este caso. Como tu padre, sé lo que te conviene, nos conviene— Se corrigió.

—Sí, papá —musitó ella obedientemente.

—¿Ni siquiera tienes interés en saber quién será tu marido? —se burló, encantado con su sumisión.

—Si tú quieres decírmelo —murmuró ella.

—Edward Cullen.

—¿Edward ... Cullen? —temblorosa, alzó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada divertida de su padre.

Su rostro palideció hasta ser del color del papel al recordar la noche que había conocido a Edward Cullen. Dejó que sus pestañas largas y oscuras cayeran sobre sus ojos para ocultar su mirada. Edward Cullen, el mujeriego, que parecía adepto a ocupar los titulares de las páginas de negocios y las de sociedad. El tipo al que no le gustaban las sabanas de satén y que había insistido en que se las cambiaran, aunque era ya de madrugada. El hombre cuya ex esposa había declarado que era infiel hasta con su sombra. El que la había tratado como a una criada, sin darse cuenta de que era un ser humano. Ese hombre tan increíblemente guapo que no había podido evitar mirarlo a pesar suyo...

—No me extraña que te asombres de tu buena suerte —murmuró Charlie Swan con voz desagradable—. Pero supongo que no necesito añadir que no debes esperar fidelidad. Esto es un acuerdo de negocios. Un día ocupará mi lugar en las empresas como marido tuyo, pasara a ser parte de la familia ocupando el lugar que ocuparía mi heredero, si lo hubiera tenido. — anunció mirándola con desdén.

Para Bella, cada una de sus palabras fue como un jarrón de agua helada que se filtrara en sus venas. Estaba brutalmente claro. Ella era sólo el medio para conseguir situar a Edward Cullen en un puesto de confianza como yerno.

—Es brillante, decidido, fuerte. Me costó mucho conseguir que aceptara esta alianza. Pero lo necesito. Mañana, cuando llegue, harás cuanto sea necesario para mantenerlo contento. ¿Está claro? —presionó su padre. — Le he dicho que eres virgen así que por tu bien espero que lo seas, aunque con esa apariencia dudo que alguien se te acercara—. Para su desgracia James hizo una cara de asco comprobando lo que su padre afirmaba.

—Sí, papá —asintió ella, con los labios blancos de tanto apretarlos.

—Incluso cuando te conviertas en su mujer, tu lealtad estará ante todo conmigo. No le dirás que tu madre escapó, todos saben que murió y por tu bien más te vale que no hables de más. Los Cullen están muy orgullosos de su árbol genealógico. No los avergonzarás ni ofenderás diciéndoles que eres la hija de una zorra —. Se acercó a Bella con mirada atenazadora—. Si me entero que quieres ponerte en contacto con ella, desearás no haber nacido. ¿Lo has entendido?

El frágil cuerpo de Bella se estremeció un segundo. Sintió una oleada de ira y de amarga repulsión, pero la dominaba la desesperación. Comprendía que el futuro que su padre había diseñado para ella sería tan vacío y limitado como el presente. Quería casarla con un desconocido para que lo espiara. Le obligaba a seguir viviendo una mentira y no quería que se supiera que su madre los había abandonado. Además, insultaba su madre cuando apenas la había conocido y había escapado de su tiranía. El odio le abrasó los pulmones y miró hacia otro lado.

—Promételo, Bella —exigió.

—Sí, papá. Lo prometo —replicó como un robot.

En cuanto acabó la entrevista, fue directamente su habitación y se metió a la bañera para relajarse un poco. Fue en ese momento cuando comprendió por qué la noticia de su boda debería llenarla de alegría y alivio.

¡El minuto en el que abandonara su casa con su esposo, sería el que iniciara la cuenta hacia atrás y su risa resonó en el baño. Edward Cullen sería su pasaporte hacia la libertad, no su futuro guardián, no un nuevo señor y dueño de su vida.

Tras haber convivido con un macho dominante y agresivo, no pensaba aceptar a un segundo. Era esencial que Edward se casara con ella para sacarla de Londres. Ni siquiera su padre sospecharía que era capaz de abandonar a su marido después de la boda. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de un hombre tan solicitado y atractivo, cuya foto se decía era la más popular en las taquillas y dormitorios de los colegios femeninos del mundo.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa y se tiró de espaldas en la colchoneta para hacer planes. Cuando llegara a Estados Unidos buscaría a su madre, aunque sea sólo para preguntarle lo que tanto deseaba saber. Habían pasado más de 4 años desde que recibió una carta de ella, apenas había leído las primeras líneas cuando su padre la descubrió y la arrojó a la chimenea, pero aún recordaba la dirección. Sabía que su madre no estaría ahí, pero era un inicio.

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Como habrán notado la historia origina no es mía, pero si la adaptación. Recién leí este libro y me gustó, así que quise compartirlo con ustedes al estilo Twilight. La historia constará de trece capítulos y un epílogo, pero aún así, si alguien desea leer el libro original puede enviarme un mensaje con su mail para que se lo mande, o buscarlo en internet. Repito, adapté la historia según los personajes por lo que habrá diferencias con el original. Saludos a todos y el próximo capítulo ya casi está listo.

Nota: Para los que leen mi otra historia, Oh My Baby!, les aviso que hice algunas modificaciones a la historia, motivo por el cual no he actualizado, y quiero que quede bien definida antes de publicar el siguiente capítulo, ya que es fundamental para el resto de la historia. Como simple adelanto les puedo decir que Tanya aparece en Seattle y Jasper se entera de la verdad.


End file.
